All Because of a Dance
by 1Directioner2199
Summary: Its been a year since gravity 5 graduated, moved away, moved on, moved apart. Stevie never thought she would ever see her former friends again. She had a new life but all that falls apart in one night, and there's only one explanation: Zander. Can Stevie get her old life back or will everything change because of a dance. Zevie, Kavin please R
1. Chapter 1

All Because of a Dance

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer i don't own How to Rock i wish i did though**

Day of reunion

**Stevie's P.O.V**

"Can u do my mascara?" My best friend Kacey Simon asked

"Yea sure, but only if you do my eye shadow." I replied. "no problem but if you poke me in the eye I'll kill u." she stated.

"well If you'd stop blinking when I do it, I won't poke you." I countered. We let out a laugh. I stood up, while grabbing Kacey's hand to pull her up as well; we stood back and admired ourselves through the full length mirror.

"Do you think Dean will like my dress?"

Kacey wondered aloud.

Kacey and Dean Hollis have been in love with each other ever since we graduated high school. But after graduation there were long and hard goodbyes; since Kacey and I were going to a snobby private college in Florida; isolated from the rest of our friends. Dean promised Kacey that they could make their relationship work, she believed him of course but, me being the most unaffectionate person in the world, never believed in the fairy tale he promised her. Later in the year, I discovered of course, I was right. Our friend Grace, who goes to the same school as Dean told me he was cheating on Kacey. Grace asked me to pass the message on to Kacey but I never had the heart. I never thought I'd have to. they would never see each other again... Until that stupid letter came under our

Door saying that every student who attended Brewster High School must come back for an early reunion. I dreaded this letter and was sure Kacey would feel the same. But When I showed it to her, she practically jumped for joy. "Another chance to be with Dean! Now that we finished school and we're moving back to New York we could be together! Ohh I'm sure he has a wonderful job." she would say. I found that hard to believe since in high school he wanted to be a DJ on that show Jersey Shore.

"Kace, of course Dean would love your dress." I said unsurely. "But I think Kevin would love it even more." I said trying to lead her towards other guys.

I knew Kevin Reed was head over heels in love with her. But whenever he called her she would give the same answer, "Sorry I have a boyfriend." Kevin was one of the guys in our band along with Nelson Baxter and Zander Robbins, he played drums while Nelson played keyboard, Zander played ukelele, key-tar and piano also he was a really good singer.

" Kevin? Why would I care what he thinks? I love Dean." she said in a duhh matter, while fixing the misplaced ruffles on her dress.

"Kacey, I really love your dress." I said changing the subject. Her dress was simple yet gorgeous, it was black with grey ruffles, and a sweetheart neckline, it finished just little above her knee, showing just enough of her long legs. Her hair was straight and was down.

"Thanks yours is amazing too." she said thankfully. I studied my dress. I was royal blue and kind of sparkly and was long, it had a black belt, but had a v neck so it showed some cleavage. i had grown out my hair a little so it ended a little below my shoulder. it was styled up and curled.

"Justin is gonna love it." she said with a smirk."

I dropped what I was doing and said

" I don't care what he thinks, I hate him."

"sure." she said with another smirk

Justin Cole was my biggest crush in high school. I don't know what i ever saw in him, he was rude, mean, arrogant, cocky yet so hot and funny and the list goes on. But on the day of graduation I told him I loved him, and he started Laughing told the whole senior class I was a loser and when I ran out in tears Kacey, Nelson, Kevin and Zander were the only ones there for me.

The person i was really nervous about seeing was Zander. In high school nervous was a foreign feeling between us. We were best friends with no concept of personal space; but that all changed when i realized i had a crush on him. My crush didn't make our relationship awkward since i was sure he would never feel the same way, Until i overheard him talking with Kevin and Nelson.

**Flashback**

**Stevie's P.O.V**

**I was making my way back to the band room to get my base. I forgot it when i was practicing with Zander yesterday. We were up like half the night writing a new song for our performance at our graduation. The sing was a duet for Kacey and Zander but we practiced it with each other last night. Zander was stunned by the sound of my voice and insists i should sing lead for often. He even suggested we do a duet together. My heart flipped flopped when he said that but then i reminded myself that he would never feel the same way and our duet would be strictly professional.**

**i was about to go into the band room when i heard familiar voices. i soon recognized them as Zander Kevin and Nelson. It sounded like they were arguing i was about to go in and break it up when i heard my name i decided to listen and hear what they were talking about. **

**"Come on Zander just admit it." Kevin said **

**"I'm not gonna admit something that isn't true." Zander replied**

**"We all know you're in love with Stevie." Nelson said **

**My eyes widened at that comment. Could Zander like me?**

**"Okay that's it i don't like Stev**ie**. She's only a friend that i go out with sometimes, and our 'dates' mean nothing to me. She's just some girl she means nothing, i don't care about her. I just take her out sometimes because i feel bad for her." He said **

**I can't believe he said that about me. I thought we were best friends i guess i was wrong. From that day I kinda ignored him only tailing to him about rehearsals. We were never the same after that. I knew he knew that i was keeping something from him but every time he brought it up i made up some lame excuse. He never knew what was wrong and i never wanted him to know.**

**End of Flashback**

Of course back then I was an insecure stupid little innocent tomboy with a crush gone wrong.

I'm not that girl anymore.

Now I'm prideful I'm secure, and successful. With my new confidence and attitude that i now have, Kacey and I are read to kick ass.

i know not much Zevie yet but I promise I'll add more Zevie.

Please R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: i don't own How to Rock**

"Thanks Ty." Kacey and I said to our limo driver. We took a look at the hall they rented, it was shady and shabby but only I seemed to notice. Kacey was already in the building searching for Dean.

"Hey Stevie, you look beautiful." said a familiar voice. I turned around revealing the one and only Kevin Reed.

"Hey Kevin oh my god u look are you?" I said engulfing him in a hug.

"I'm fine so where's—" he started until I cut him off

"Kacey. She's looking for Dean." I replied

"Oh." he said disappointed. "well I'll see you later." I said leaving

Suddenly I felt a tap on my shoulder I turned around but as soon as I saw who it was, an unsettling scowl creeped onto my face. There stood Justin Cole.

"What." I said rudely

"Woah baby calm down, you can't still be mad about what went down between us; it's been a year, and my don't you look hot. Grown a bit in a year. Huh."

" Wow Justin is that your idea as a come on, looks like you haven't grown in a year now if you'll excuse me." I said my voice dragging on as I tried to move past him.

"woah woah woah, the party just started why don't we dance." he said with a smirk on his face.

"umm no get away from me." I said backing away

"Come on babe don't be like that."

"she said to leave her alone." said a familiar voice.

I turned to face my rescuer, my heart stopped when i saw who it was.

Zander Robbins. He looked the same yet a little different.

He was tall and had dark short curly hair, he had bold mysterious eyes and very chiseled features. Judging by his stance he worked out a lot and had bulging muscles. In other words he was hot. Kacey would be shocked.

"Zander!"I muttered standing straight my knees threatening not to buckle.

"Hey Steves." he answered using our longtime nickname. His brown eyes piercing through my soul.

We were soon interrupted, when Justin cut in by demanding "Who do you think you are challenging me." I almost forgot he was here

"look man I can't help but see her looking uncomfortable while your trying to come on to her." he said in a protective voice

"look 'Zander' I don't care what you can't help seeing, this is between me and her so back off." Justin said in an angrier tone.

"Ohh yea well I don't think she wants to be in between this, am I right baby?" he asks turning toward me.

"Well, I think I know what she wants" Justin says In a mocking voice, while throwing his arm over my shoulders. "get away from me Justin you don't know anything about me." I said, tears threatening to pour out of my eyes. " thanks again." I thank Zander as I run out of the room.

I ran. i can't believe i ran. That was something the old Stevie did. The tomboy Stevie, the insecure Stevie, the loser St―

"Ahh!" an awkward sound came from my mouth as i fell to the ground.

"Stupid heels." i mumbled. i took off the shoes; and just sat on the floor in silence for a while. But my alone time was soon interrupted when i heard footsteps coming down the hall. Scared for anyone to see me in my vulnerable state i stood up and bolted to the girls bathroom.

i looked in the mirror, but got scared by my own reflection. My makeup was smudged, my mascara was running and my nose and cheeks were all red and puffy from crying so much.

i let out a heavy sigh and got to work.

**Kacey's P.O.V**

Where is he? I thought while pushing people out of the way.

"Dean! Dean!" I called

"De—" I stopped as I felt someone grab my arm.

There stood Kevin Reed, one of my best friends who always had a crush on me. I always liked him back, but too bad I already had Dean or I would love to be with Kevin. He was good looking, smart, and so sweet. I knew he liked me but I didn't have the heart to tell I didn't feel the same way.

"Kev! how are you?" i said giving him a hug

"do you want to dance?" he asked shyly extending his hand out.

"Umm—." I was just about to answer when I spotted Justin Cole, Dean's best friend. If he's here then Dean can't be far behind.

"Um listen I'm sorry Um maybe later sorry bye." I said not even looking at him. I didn't mean to be rude I'm just so focused on finding Dean.

I was just about to give Kevin an apologetic smile but when I looked into his eyes. They weren't his normal soft caring brown orbs, but we're replaced with Hurt and angry amber pools.

"YOU KNOW WHAT KACEY! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE, YOU'VE BEEN WAITING FOR DEAN FOR SO LONG, BUT I'M SURE AS HELL HE WASN'T WAITING FOR YOU." Kevin yells walking away

Shocked. That's all I'm feeling. i can't believe Kevin yelled at me like that. but what was really confusing was what he said. What did he mean by "he wasn't waiting for you". well whatever, i can deal with Kevin later, he'll probably forgive me anyway. Anyway i was gonna go talk to Justin to see if he knew anything about Dean.

**Stevie's P.O.V**

i turned on the faucet and let the water run. i walked into the stall while humming a song that i wrote in my high school years called Let Loose.

I wiped the mascara streaks off my face. i realized that this outfit wasn't really me so i took off the heels and let my hair loose. Kacey would kill me but at this point i didn't care. When i was satisfied with my appearance i left the bathroom only to find someone leaning on the wall waiting for me to come out.

"Zander?" i questioned stunned that he was here. "It's about time." he replies.

"what are you doing here?" i said asking the most cliched question ever. "waiting for you" he said.

"why"

"Do you want to dance?" he asked

I just stood there watching him trying to figure out my feelings right now.

"or maybe ill just umm"he said his voice dragging off. This is the first time I've ever seen Zander unsure of himself in front of girls.

"No i mean ok I'll dance with you." i said. Ughhhh i let my feelings for Zander cloud my judgement, now i have to dance with him. If he doesn't like me then why would he ask me to dance. I thought angrily

"Steves you ok?" Zander asked holding his hand out to me.

"Um yea Im fine." i said accepting his hand


End file.
